Taking Action
by Enchantress Nova
Summary: Haruhi x Mikuru drabble/oneshot - my first Yuri! Harhi shows Mikuru that there's nothing wrong with wanting and for taking action to get it... Done as a commission for someone on DeviantArt.


_(A/N: Hiya, this is my first Yuri (Girl x Girl) fic and also mu first Haruhi Suzumiya fic so please tell me what you think of it, its a sort of longish-drabble oneshot and was done as a commission on DevianArt (there's also a pic of Haruhi and Mikuru kissing with the fic on DeviantArt if you want to check it out, there's a link on my profile)_

Taking Action

By Enchantress Nova

Haruhi's hands gripped fiercely at Mikuru's hips, pulling the girl forward towards the edge of her seat in the club room as the brunette remained on her knees on the floor in front of her, Haruhi suppressed the growing need between her legs begging for friction and, with that trademark Suzumiya Determination, instead kept to showing Mikuru exactly what sexuality could do. Using her tongue, Haruhi parted the other girl's lips which were decorated with that same red hair of Mikuru's head, and tasted the wetness she had previously felt around her fingers as she had excited the innocent girl. The younger student let out mewls and gasps, sensations she had never known existed filling her from the inside and building with every little movement of flick of Haruhi's tongue.

It seemed as though everything had happened so fast, one second Haruhi had been forcing Mikuru into a newly bought outfit and next they were all over each other, hands and mouths caressing wherever they could touch. Mikuru had been running on autopilot since the whole heated frenzy began, responding to Haruhi's more forceful advances with an unexpected easiness; her lower regions agreeing to the stubborn girl's ministrations and most likely doing all of the thinking for the innocent red head.

Haruhi wasn't as blind to people's reactions as other's thought, sure she got carried away with things (normally including undressing Miss Asahina) but the brunette was still making sure those gasps and moans were coming from pleasure, she didn't want a crying horny Mikuru on her hands, that and the fact Haruhi genuinely wanted the other girl to enjoy exploring her sexuality. Mikuru was so sweet and seems to radiate sex appeal, not to mention she had some dynamite boobs, Haruhi couldn't believe someone hadn't done this to her before!

But Haruhi's mind was wandering and she wanted Mikuru to realise being passive could only get her some of the way to contentment, some things you have to want and take action for it. Moving her tongue, Haruhi could smell the other girl's arousal and could feel the sweat of her skin next to hers, and that tense shudder as Haruhi trailed her tongue up to the now exposed clitoris and began pressing her tongue to it and playing it back and forth like a cat using its paws with a ball of yarn. Playful and enjoyable.

Mikuru's reaction couldn't have been more delicious as her back arched and those delicate hands in a second were buried in Haruhi's hair, she moaned loudly practically begging for Haruhi to continue. Haruhi took the small but ever sensitive part of the girl into her mouth and sucked almost painfully on it, that sting mixed with the pleasure of extreme sexual arousal and the pressure Mikuru could feel building in her stomach. Her breathing quickened as she felt a release ripple through her, a crashing against herself and not knowing exactly which way was up, the wetness splashed against her slim and shaking thighs and Haruhi's eager mouth and stressed chin.

Haruhi's hands moved on their own accord, leaving Mikuru's hips they smoothly felt along the panting girl's legs and then moved up her body and pulled Mikuru down for a elated yet passionate kiss.

"Was that your first orgasm, Mikuru?" Haruhi asked as if it were the most normal question in the world, as most surprisingly, yet pleasingly, Mikuru didn't blush but simply nodded gently. Haruhi stood on shaky legs from her position on the floor and kissed the girl once more before sitting in her lap facing away from Mikuru, Haruhi's back, which was still covered under her school uniform, against Mikuru's uncovered torso and breasts.

Mikuru was confused at the position, what could Haruhi possibly do from that position? It was as if the Brunette had read her mind and told her, Haruhi opened her legs and positioned them spread to either side of the chair and Haruhi took Mikuru's wrist in her hand.

"Do you want to make me orgasm now, Mikuru?" Now that made the red head blush, taking charge wasn't her forte...but the liberation Mikuru felt at being given the opportunity, especially by one so in control as Miss Suzumiya, made her very excited to try her best.

A choked out "yes" made its way out from Mikuru's throat as she moved her hand the rest of the way to between Haruhi's legs...


End file.
